Unexpected
by Feel-Carpe-Diem
Summary: After Malia's death, Liam shifts to being in between the beta and alpha stage. This enhances his anger problems making Liam more hostile. Nobody really knows what this is currently. All the people that did know, are dead. They are dead because someone wanted nobody to know, the truth is too much. That person is still living but that person is someone you'd least expect it to be.
1. Prologue

Stiles stood in front of Malia even though he knows she is strong and can protect herself. Malia's eyes glow a stale blue as she growls at Isaac in front of her. Isaac wants to attack Malia but doesn't want to hurt Stiles. He is the only one standing in between Malia and Isaac. "You killed her!" Malia snaps and shifts completely showing sharp teeth and more hair than a normal person.

"Malia! Stop please, just walk away." Stiles' forehead creases with worry lines. Isaac shifts himself eyes glowing blood red and face hairy like Malia's. "He killed my mother before I even got to meet her! I can't just let that go away!" Malia glares at Isaac waiting for her boyfriend to move out of the way so she can kill Isaac. _Kill _him just like he did to her mother.

Isaac stops growling and smirks, "Let her go through Stiles, let her fight me." Stiles ignores him and keeps trying to calm Malia down and to get her to return to Beacon Hills with him without a fight. "Malia, come on. He isn't worth it."

She yells at Stiles in a voice he has never heard before, "I need to kill him! My mother died because of this rat and I can't let him go on without a punishment!"

"If you kill him, you will be just like him. You will gain the alpha power as well and change just like him." Stiles tries to tell Malia but she shoves him out of her way and pounces on Isaac. Malia claws at his face but Isaac overpowers her. He quickly flips it around and slashes her stomach. "Stop it you two!" Stiles tries pulling Isaac off to only get elbowed in the face.

When Stiles gets up again, Isaac glances at him and winks. Then Isaac strikes with all of his might and cuts through Malia's neck. "STOP IT! DON'T! YOU ARE KILLING HER!" Stiles charges for Isaac yanking him off right before he hurts Malia _even more_.

"My work is done here." Isaac pushes Stiles off and sprints away from the abandoned building they're in. Stiles runs over to Malia when he gets on his feet again. She is surrounded by blood but he still puts her head in his lap. "Malia? Malia!" Malia doesn't say a word.

Stiles puts his hand to her neck to see if there is a pulse. When he puts his hand there, nothing. Stiles feels nothing at all besides blood. There is no pulse. None, at all. Stiles can only cry and scream and pound the floor.

Stiles' other half is dead, Malia is dead.


	2. Episode 1

Scott exhales a deep breath of relief feeling Beacon Hills will be back to normal at last. He turns on the new TV he bought a few weeks earlier. Scott flips through the channels until he lands on the main news network. The reason he stops is because there is a man in an ambulance screaming words that Scott cannot make out.

"We are first on the scene here where a man was found by this lake covered in blood. His body had wounds everywhere. We assume it was an animal attack but are not certain. The man being put into an ambulance survived the attack and would have most likely died if it weren't for this young lady calling police." A tall man with thick eyebrows, blue eyes and messy hair holds the microphone in his hand towards someone not visible in the view of the camera.

Lydia. She is standing there frozen not saying a word. "Um… Miss?" The reporter raises one of his eyebrows and motions for the camera to shut off. In a split second the screen has switched to the actual news station. "That is a terrible incident. But thank god he survived." A young compelling voice says.

Scott feels as if she is in the room with him right now but really, she isn't. He shuts off the TV and pulls out his phone. Scott dials Stiles' number waiting for his silly best-friend who is the only human in their little 'clique'.

"Pick up… pick up…" Scott murmurs as the ringing continues. To Scott's luck, Stiles answers on the last ring, "Scott?"

Scott doesn't hesitate he just says everything he saw on the screen. How a man was being put in an ambulance, how another man was actually killed by something not _human_. Scott tells Stiles lastly about Lydia being there on the scene herself and calling the authorities.

"What!? Life was going great after the whole Kate thing besides for Isaac… and now we are back to the bottom of the pit." Stiles sighs from the other side of the phone. "We need to go now. I am not leaving Lydia, my Dad, or anyone else behind that police tape stay out there. Whatever it is, it probably isn't done hunting yet."

Scott agrees and meets Stiles at the halfway point between their houses. "Lead the way." Stiles motions around for Scott to start walking to the scene. "What?" Scott is confused.

"What do you mean what? You know where to go right?" Stiles looks at his true alpha best-friend hoping Scott would know where to go. When Scott stays silent, Stiles speaks up. "Okay so we don't even know where to go. Why don't you use your weird little wolfy powers and find Lydia's scent." Scott stays silent as he smells the air.

He sniffs the air for so long Stiles could've ran home and back ten times. "Got it." Scott says getting a lock on the strawberry blonde's scent. He jogs so Stiles can have the same pace. The two keep going without saying a word.

Within twenty minutes, the two are at the police tape line where cops and news teams are talking and recording. Lydia is nowhere to be seen but Stiles spots his father talking with Parrish. Scott makes eye contact with Stiles and says, "I will find Lydia. You stay with your dad."

"Make sure you keep her safe, I cannot lose another person a love." Stiles says with fear and sadness in his voice replacing the happy cheery that was in him. "Don't worry, I got it handled." Scott nods and sprints away from the area.

Lydia's scent led him away from the police scene by the lake and towards the lake house. Scott can feel he is gaining on Lydia. He just focuses on her scent trying to keep track as he gains speed. Scott stops at a clearing in the woods when he sees Lydia sitting right in the middle.

"Lydia? What is wrong? You okay?" Scott comes up behind Lydia placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what it is Scott… But… it is going to kill everyone it can. I can feel many deaths coming and… this time it is a feeling unlike before. There is going to be a massacre Scott… thousands are going to die." Lydia stares right into Scott's eyes with pain.

Pain of losing her mother, pain of losing Stiles, Scott, Liam, and Kira. She already lost Malia and Allison. Jackson is gone far away. Lydia needs all the people that she has now, she definitely cannot lose them. "I won't let that happen. We won't let that happen. You, Stiles, Liam, Kira, we got this. Stop the supernatural creature wanting to kill people like always. We stopped Peter, three times. We stopped the Benefactor, we stopped a lot of nasty scary things."

"This is different Scott, really different. I am not sure if we can stop this one. We may need a lot of people to do that like Derek, Deaton, Malia and… Allison…" Lydia breaks the gaze between her and Scott not wanting to see the pain that sore through him just like her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up like that but, I really miss her Scott."

Scott holds back most of the pain and agony he felt as Allison died in his arms. When she said she loved Scott, he remembers all the good moments but pushes them away. Scott puts up a barrier not wanting to go through the depression again. "Come on Lydia. Stiles is waiting."

Right when Lydia gets up, Scott receives a text message. "My house now." The sender is Liam and Scott texts Stiles saying he will be at Liam's with Lydia.

"We need to get there fast before whatever killed the man finds us too." Scott leans over so Lydia can hop on his back. When she does, Scott dashes as fast as a lightning bolt striking a tree. While Scott is thinking about so many creatures the thing could've been, Lydia is thinking about Allison.

Lydia thinks back to the time Allison, Scott, Jackson and her all went bowling. She thinks about when the shopped for clothes together trying to be normal after Peter burned. Lydia just thinks about her best-friend and realizing, Peter is to blame. If he never bit Scott, Scott wouldn't have met Derek. Derek wouldn't have burned Peter which means Derek gaining the alpha power. If he hadn't gained that power, he would have never bit Jackson or Boyd, Erica, or Isaac. All four of them would still be alive.

This is all Peter's fault that so many people are dead. It is all his fault. "Hey Lydia, we are here." Scott says snapping Lydia out of her thoughts. She gets off of Scott's back and walks up to the front door and simply, rings the doorbell. Scott walks up behind here waiting for Liam to answer.

"Thanks for coming, I really need to show you two something." Liam opens the door wide enough for Scott and Lydia to come in when he answers. They walk in and Liam closes the door. He leads them into his small room and shuts that door to locking it.

Scott asks, "What did you want to show us?" Liam turns around facing the wall and away from Scott and Lydia. "My eyes, they are weird and wrong and different and… just… bad." Liam puts his face in his hands for a few seconds before turning around. His eyes are glowing a bright golden color with spots of blood red.

"I uh… I saw this right before I texted you. I have no idea what it is or how it got here I just don't know." Liam stops the eye glowing. Lydia and Scott stand there frozen in their places. Lydia on the bed sitting one leg hanging off the edge and the other under her. Scott leaning against a wall close to the bed.

Liam frowns, "Is this bad? Like really bad? What is happening to me? What do I do? HELLO! EARTH TO SCOTT AND LYDIA!" He shouts waving his hands around.

"Uh… actually Liam, I don't know… maybe you might become a true alpha?" Scott says uncertain. Liam shakes his head and sits on the floor his back against the wall. "What if I die? Or maybe kill others or… I don't know. I only know this just… is wrong. It _feels _wrong. Please Scott, I need your help."

Scott sighs and stares at the ground remembering the night he bit Liam. Knowing the responsibility he would have. Scott doesn't regret it though because he saved Liam's life. "I will try my best. Deaton can help, he knows a lot of these things."

Lydia looks Liam up and down with a look of confusion. She closes her eyes while facing his way and stays like that. "I think I can help." Lydia whispers with her eyes shut. Liam and Scott make eye contact then return their focus on Lydia.

"How?" Liam feels hope that he is fine and everything will be okay. Every last ounce of that hope is drained when Lydia opens her eyes and speaks. "By locking you away until you gain control. You will kill people if we don't Liam. I never felt like so much death is going to happen until now near you. The person killed, you killed."

Scott looks over at Lydia and asks wondering how she knows these things, "How do you know?" She turns her head to face Scott in such a fast motion there is a crack noise. "I don't, it is a feeling. We need to lock him up just in case. The guy being put into the ambulance though, he wasn't attacked by Liam…"

"Then what was he attacked by?" Scott stands up straight off the wall scrunching his eyebrows together in ignorance. "I don't know Scott. I already said what I feel. Liam is a threat and so is whatever else attacked that man." Liam closes his eyes as he puts his head to the wall.

"Liam, it'll be fine. We will get it all solved out." Scott says trying to reassure his beta. "No! Nothing will ever be okay with me!" Liam howls in vexation.

Scott softens up, "It will be fine. You are-" He is cut off by Liam who is manhandling Scott into the wall and screams, "YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU MADE ME A MONSTER! JUST GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Liam then throws Scott on his bedroom door causing Scott to fall to the ground.

"You too you whore!" Liam scowls at Lydia. This makes her punch Liam in the face then kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. "Fine. Go ahead and be the exact opposite of what you want to be. Go ahead and be a _monster_." Lydia helps Scott up and unlocks Liam's door. She glares back at Liam whose eyes are glowing yellow &amp; red then walks out the room.

Liam charges after her but Scott holds him back. "Liam! Stop!" Liam shifts and growls furiously ready to destroy anything that is in his path. Scott shifts himself and uses all of his alpha power to control his beta. Liam whines and curls up in a corner in his room like Isaac did when Derek growled.

Scott slams Liam's door shut like the door just murdered his mother and tells Liam, "You need us Liam. If I wasn't stopping you, Lydia would be injured or dead and your parents would've see you as a monster! They probably are wondering why Lydia just left and what the hell all the noise is. I will be back tomorrow to explain to your parents why you won't be here anymore. Keep yourself together tonight, I'll be back."

Scott opens the door glancing at Liam before leaving the room. When Scott walks out the house, he spots Lydia sitting on the stairs that lead up to Liam's house. "Ready?" Scott asks her. Lydia nods hiding the feelings inside of her. She feels hurt but knows Liam was telling the truth. Lydia has hooked up with guy after guy. The only two people she ever really had a connection with is Jackson and Aiden. Jackson is gone to London and Aiden is dead.

Ever since Aiden, Lydia just can't do it anymore. She needs more time to recover from his death. "You okay? Scott puts his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine." Lydia brushes Scott's hand off of her as she stands up.

"We should find Stiles." Lydia says with a shaky voice and starts walking. "Do you even know where you are going?" Scott smirks. Lydia sighs and faces Scott motioning with her hands to lead.

His smirk forms into a big grin, "Well Lydia, guess you can keep up with me." She looks at her heels and frowns. Of course, Scott gets in the position people get in when they're giving someone a piggy-back ride.

Scott sprints as fast as he can towards the crime scene. Lydia barely hangs on as she thinks about Jackson, Aiden, and Allison. "Hey, tell me Lydia, what is wrong? I can smell it on you." She ignores Scott and tightens her grip not wanting to fall off.

Scott is curios why Lydia is feeling so much distress. He plans on getting her to feel better when she is ready and wants to get better. Lydia has been like this a lot of times ever since Malia died. She has been depressed thinking about all the deaths and loss she has seen and felt.

Lydia is one step closer to the edge, then she will break. "Okay we're here." Scott says as he stops and breathes. "Hey guys. What did Liam have to say?" Stiles asks arms crossed standing next to his father. Lydia lets go of her hold and stands next to Scott.

"His eyes are… well, different. They are half red and half gold." Lydia tries to be a part of the conversation instead of mourning.

Stiles stares at the ground and sighs, "Oh no… This is _bad_."


End file.
